Incertidumbre
by susyakane
Summary: Cuando no estas con tu prometida tu mente puede hacerte buenas bromas


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, el escrito se realiza sin fines de lucro únicamente diversión**

El día comenzaba aburrido para nuestro chico de la trenza, ahí arriba del tejado recordaba los últimos acontecimientos, su prometida había salido de excursión con su grupo escolar desde hace una semana, él tenía que haber viajado con ella, pero por asares del destino (por no decir culpa de Shampoo) no había podido llegar a tiempo al autobús lo que lo llevaría a otra ciudad.

Obviamente el lloró amargamente durante dos días alegando que su hija menor podría estar en peligro en cualquier momento, algo que obviamente también pensaba y le tenía los nervios de punta al pelinegro, pero era algo que ocultaba a su familia (claro, si su mal humor lo pudiera disimular muy bien).

La más pequeña de los Tendo se comunicó en cuanto llegaron a su destino, con la familia, para que su papá no se preocupara, y para saber que había pasado con su prometido. No por que estuviera celosa (por que según ella si tenía dignidad, algo que le faltaba a Ukyo quien al no ver a su Ran Chan en el autobús decidió ir a buscarlo. ) Pero esto no aminoro el sentimiento de culpa que embargaba al joven Saotome, sobre todo porque su mamá se unió a su suegro (bueno futuro suegro) reclamando que no era nada varonil abandonar a su prometida en un viaje tan lejos. La verdad si hubiera sido por él la hubiera alcanzado en cualquier otro autobús, pero las deudas que tenía con Nabiky le impedía pensar cualquier plan que generara un costo monetario.

Así, habían transcurrido ya casi toda la semana, Akane como estaba molesta no quería hablar con él por teléfono, pero eso no era impedimento para que él siempre se mantuviera atento de las conversaciones que ella tenia con sus hermanas. Nada relevante hablaban de cosas triviales, clima, comida etc, hasta el tercer día que escucho como Kasumi con un tono ligeramente más bajo de lo normal le decía a su pequeña marimacho : -Akane tu sabes que eso no esta bien, no vas a poder mantener esa situación por mucho tiempo, porque no te olvidas de él…. Sabes que vas a causar muchos problemas, y papá se va a molestar mucho, ya que pone en riesgo tu compromiso…

Al final no pudo seguir escuchando ya que desafortunadamente, Ukyo y Shampoo habían aparecido para llevarles de cenar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar (claro todos aprovecharon la comida gratis de las chicas) Ranma observo como Kasumi discretamente hablaba con Nabiky, supo que estaban hablando de él, en cuanto esta fijo su mirada en él, y esperaba que le digiera su típica frase de por $10,000 yenes te digo que pasa, sin embargo su mirada cambio a lo que él pudo percibir como lastima. Tal vez estaba equivocado pero su sexto sentido de artista marcial le decía que sus cuñadas le tenían lastima, por que ¿aún les podía decir así no? Es decir Akane en 3 días no pudo haber hecho nada malo, es decir peca de ingenua, pero nada grave, además que podía pasar en 3 días, recordó que en ese campamento iban también sus amigos, ellos no dejarían que nadie se acercara a Akane, tal vez ellos si quisieran aprovecharse, pero no dejarían que alguien más lo hiciera.

Los nervios lo estaban matando sobre todo porque con el paso de los días toda su familia lo empezó a mirar con lastima. Así había llegado al sexto día.. ese día regresaban del campamento, y por fin podría ver a su pequeña marimacho, pero algo cambio ella no llego a la casa, llamo diciendo que se iba a quedar en casa de su amiga Yuka ya que sus papás habían salido de viaje. Para él no era más que una excusa, supuso que seguía molesta con él por no haberla acompañado. Pero algo dentro de su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo, esa incertidumbre que había crecido con el paso de los días, lo hizo investigar, primero le hablo a Hiroshi, este le comento las tonterías que él y Daisuke habían hecho, como habían coincidido con otra escuela, y se habían hecho amigos y amigas de los otros chicos, pero sobre todo evito hablar de Akane.

Cuando le hablo a Daisuke, paso lo mismo, sólo que menciono a Gray un chico que había fungido como guía ya que era su segundo campamento, él se había hecho un buen amigo de las chicas, fue lo único que le pudo sacar, a estas alturas Ranma ya tenia otro color en el rostro, uno rojo y una mirada oscura, que lo hizo tener que buscar a su marimacho inmediatamente.

Corrió por toda Nerima, cuando fue a buscar a Akane en la casa de Yuka descubrió que los padres de ella ya habían regresado pero que las chicas habían salido por unos helados acompañadas de un muchacho. Busco en todas las heladerías pero no las encontró, pero estaba más calmado , casualmente se había topado con Muse y había desatado su ira con el pobre pato, si la abuela y Shampoo no hubieran intervenido seguramente hubiera hecho estofado de pato.

Al final la encontró despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de un chico afuera de una casa con rejas con un letrero que no presto atención.

Esta al verse descubierta corrió hacia él, y ya no tuvo tiempo de ver al chico ya que había ingresado a la casa.

El silencio reino durante el trayecto a la casa, Akane solo se limito a decir que había sacado 10 en sus practicas y que la maestra lo dejaría presentar un trabajo final para que él completara la calificación aprobatoria.

Al dia siguiente como no había dormido bien bajo a desayunar y pudo ver a Akane y Kasumi hablando muy bajo, tanto que sólo alcazo a escuchar cuando su marimacho le pedia ayuda para salir de la casa, : Vamos Kasumi ayúdame, ya pronto lo voy a traer para que lo conozcas, se que se van a molestar pero al final terminara robándoles el corazón como a mí..

Kasumi: tu sabes que yo te apoyo, pero no se que piense tía Nodoka de eso, tu sabes que ella siempre vera primero por su hijo

Akane: lo se pero al final ella también entenderá, Ranma es el que me preocupa

Kasumi: tu sabes que él no lo va a aceptar Akane y tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias que puedes tener, pero bueno supongo que lo quieres mucho y por eso te arriesgas.

El pelinegro se desmayó cuando imagino a su marimacho en brazos de ese tal Gray, y cuando despertó Akane ya se había ido, afortunadamente recordaba donde la había encontrado ayer, asi que iría a buscarla.

Antes de llegar se topo con Rioga, y paso lo mismo que con Muse, se desquito, la diferencia es que Rioga le confeso que se iria a entrenar porque Akane tenía alguien más que le había quitado su amor , sus cariños y abrazos, y cuando Ranma le iba a preguntar a quien se refería una viejita salió a regar y lo convirtió en Pchan, sólo pudo ver al puerquito hecho un mar de lágrimas que se perdía en el horizonte.

Nuestro pelinegro se armo de valor y fue a buscar a su prometida, cuando la encontró pudo ver que guardaba algo en su blusa y se encontraba muy sonrojada.

A estas alturas la dignidad del pelinegro, se dejo caer en el suelo y con la mirada perdida dijo:

Akane como te atreves a dejarme por ese tipo, que ni siquiera tiene musculos, es la primera vez que el encanto Saotome fracaso...pero sobre todo como se puede fijar en una marimacho

A Akane le salto una venita en la frente: bobo ¿de que hablas?,

De ese tipo Gray que conociste en el campamento, ahora que me dejas tendré que elegir entre tres locas que me desean profundamente y…. el pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase porque el mazo hizo su aparición.

Se puede saber por que dices que te estoy dejando baka

Por que todos me miran con lastima, y tu estas escondiendo algo, hasta Rioga me dijo que vio como lo abrazabas en el campamento no puedes negarlo más

En primera no te estoy dejando, comento una muy sonrojada Akane, en segundo lugar yo no vi a Rioga en el campamento, al único que me parecio ver fue a Pchan pero se fue cuando tenia a happy en mis brazos, y Gray tiene una veterinaria por eso me has visto aquí, por que le había encargado a Happy.

¿Quien es Happy? comento el de la trensa, cuando le volvió el color después del golpe (y le apareció una sonrisa enorme cuando escucho que no lo dejaría)

En primer lugar tienes que prometer que no te vas a enojar y que no tienes opción él se va a quedar en mi habitación. (el pelinegro escucho eso y fruncio la frente)

Happy es alguien que recate por que su mamá murió, y nos encariñamos mucho…(De pronto sale de su blusa un pequeño gatito)

Al pelinegro el ceño fruncido le cambio a una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿Akane por que adoptaste un gato?

Por que su mamá murió, y lo siento Ranma pero no hay opción se va a quedar conmigo es prácticamente es un bebé, ya le comente a toda la familia y esta de acuerdo.

Ranma respiro profundo y sólo dijo esta bien, vamos a casa tengo hambre, y así sin mas se dirigieron al Dojo. Akane no comprendía como lo había aceptado asi de simple, es decir le tenia fobia a los gatos ¿no?. Lo que ella no sabía es que él de verdad había imaginado que lo dejaba y estuvo luchando varias noches en sus sueños con tipos que eran mejor que él, así que después de esas pesadillas el gatito no parecía tan malo, además no tenia mamá y eso era algo que él y Akane sabían muy bien lo que se sentía, por el momento dejaría que el gato se quedará ya después lo mandaría a otro lugar, total los gatos tienen 7 vidas no? además eso mantendría lejos al bobo de Rioga. Regresaron a casa tomados de la mano, contentos por lo que pudieron entender entre líneas.

Fin

Uy después de mil años regreso con este pequeño fic. Al final lo dejo abierto sobre lo que haría Ranma con ese gato es decir no lo mataría pero si lo mandaría a China, es decir lo que me gusta de Ranma es que no es tan bueno y eso lo hace sexy, el muchacho sabe lo que quiere hehe.

Ya se que les debo el final de Dulce Locura, mil disculpas, pero la vida nos lleva por caminos extraños y de repente ya no tienes tiempo para escribir, sobre todo cuanto tienes un bebe y eres mamá, esposa, y godinez luchona a la vez hehehe, si son de México me van a entender, si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco profundamente por haber leído esta historia, y se aceptan todos los reviews constructivos y destructivos (si yo se estoy algo oxidada jiji)

Les mando un cordial saludo y muchos besos


End file.
